<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plegarias by witchspellbook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959471">Plegarias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook'>witchspellbook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Wet Dream, its more erotic than porn tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would moan your name in his spleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él gime tu nombre en su sueño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plegarias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278627">Prayers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook">witchspellbook</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>esto lo escribi originalmente porque queria jugar con imagineria religiosa y lo traduje porque termino escrubiendo mas en ingles que en español y tengo que practicar escibir en español de nuevo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él gime tu nombre en su sueño y tu aliento se corta. Y observas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habrías vuelto de la cocina y lo habrías encontrado en su hamaca, orando tu nombre como nunca ha rezado a ningún dios jamás y tú esperas. Y observas. Él respira su vida como si corriera, como si luchara, como si cogiera. Y tú puedes verlo luchar, como un tigre atrapado en piel de hombre, como si pudiera devorar el mundo, pero te llama de nuevo, una vez y otra, una oración, una plegaria, un himno y tu mano sigue la senda de las suyas, sintiendo el camino de su cuerpo en el tuyo, pero él duerme y tú estás despierto, alerta. Y la noche se siente como si ardiera y eliges correr cuando, él que nunca lo ha rogado antes, ruega por ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sabes qué harías si él llegase a rogarte en vigilia, y antes de huir lo puedes ver sacudirse y gritar, pero su voz es muda y cuando te arrastras a tu cocina te preguntas cómo sabrá su grito. Prendes un cigarrillo y luego otro y otro porque necesitas tus manos ocupadas no vayan a perderse y pecar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mañana te encuentra y también él, con insultos afilados como sus espadas, pero te sienta en un sillón y te deja. Sientes el calor de sus manos donde te tocaron y es como si caminaras sobre agua, pero buscar más es ahogarse. Él te ciega cuando lanza algo suave sobre ti, y te devuelve la vista arreglándolo como un velo sobre tu cabeza. Con él arrodillado frente a ti, ofreciéndote café decides ahogarte. Oras tu su nombre esta vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él no ruega. Él toma y toma como una bestia hambrienta, y tu reconoces la sensación. Sí te da su grito, un rugido, y sabe dulce como vino de misa y ahora sabes que la nicotina no es tu única droga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado!!<br/>los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>